King of Mars continued
by Snapperboy
Summary: This my first try at this so I hope you guys like it. This is just more JC romance fodder because there seems to be a lot of that on this forum. This is my take on what happens just after they get back to Earth.
1. Chapter 1

Sequel to King of Mars.

The whole crew, including Eustace and Blix, are heading back from their ordeal on mars. Everyone, save for Jimmy, seems relaxed and are enjoying themselves for the most part. Jimmy's attention seems to be wavering back and forth from piloting the astro car, to thinking about the events that lead to his lame profession of affection for Cindy on Mars. He was hoping not to have revealed too much, especially in front of Carl, Sheen, and Libby. Jimmy knew deep down that he liked Cindy, he just wasn't sure if he was ready for the whole school to know, which of course would be easily facilitated by Libby. Things were definitely unfolding though. Every time he looked back from the pilot's seat to contribute to the conversation, Cindy was looking at him with a very suspicious grin. It was apparent that if Cindy wanted to heat things up again, Jimmy would be powerless to stop her and she knew it now. The only that could stop Cindy from having her way was to keep Carl and Sheen close by, but even they could easily be drawn off course with the prospect of food. Cindy could simply toss 10 bucks their way and invite them to indulge at the Candy Bar. Jimmy's only means of defense would be eliminated and he would be left to Cindy's mercy. Of course the prospects of being bent to Cindy's romantic whims didn't seem all that bad, what with the soft honey blond hair and the beautiful limpid green eyes, it was something he could easily get used to. Indeed this might have something to do with his accelerated heart rate, clammy hands, and sweaty forehead after all.

The crew returns home and promptly drops Eustace and Blix off at his estate. "This truce is only temporary Neutron." Touts Eustace, "I will continue to pursue you with undying vengeance just as soon as I buy more stuff!"

"Eustace, you really need to find a different hobby!" Exclaimed Jimmy rolling his eyes.

Jimmy brings the rest of the crew home to their neighborhood. Carl, Sheen, and Libby gather their things and step out of the astro car. Cindy purposely stalls pretending to look for something she misplaced all while Jimmy is still shutting down systems on the astro car. Seeing that the others have already left, she closes the door effectively trapping Jimmy and her inside the car. Jimmy finally stands up from the control console only to find Cindy standing by the door with the same suspicious grin that she wore the entire trip home. Jimmy, realizing his predicament, attempts to keep his composure.

"Soooo you like me eh Jimmy?" Chimed Cindy.

"I said you distract me.." Exclaimed Jimmy, "there's a diff…"

"Yeah yeah everyone knows that's a lame dodge!" Cindy takes a step closer to him, Jimmy steps back.

"Why not just admit it Jimmy?" Whispered Cindy, "It's pretty obvious I've been trying to get your attention!" She takes another step closer to Jimmy; Jimmy steps back again.

"I tried that one time and it ended badly for me if you remember!" Jimmy explained.

"No, refresh my memory!" Cindy teased. She knew full well what had happened during the Love Potion incident but wanted to get Jimmy distracted.

"Let's see I crashed my rocket, set fire to my hair, and got a Butternut Ripple facial from you I believe!" Jimmy continued, "Then Sam booted me out of the Candy Bar for messing up his floor."

"Yeah that was pretty funny though!" Giggled Cindy taking another step closer to Jimmy, and Jimmy taking yet another step back.

"So why not try it again?" taunted Cindy. "You as a scientist must know that the variables have changed! Your rocket is safely on the ground, your hair isn't on fire, and I have no access to any Butternut Ripple. So try again and see what happens!"

"Um…I'm actually worried about the host of new variables right now!" Said Jimmy cautiously.

"What! Jimmy Neutron didn't include feminine tricks and persuasion in his calculation?"

"Uhh…yyyyeah! Wasn't expecting that!"

"Hmmm, that could cost you! So come on, say it, I dare you!"

"Now cut that out!"

"I double dog dare you!"

"Cindy, you're scaring your pilot!"

She takes one more step towards him and Jimmy, trying to take a step back, trips and falls back into a passenger chair. Cindy, seizing the opportunity, springs up on to his lap effectively pinning Jimmy in the chair.

"I tell you these alien astro cars just don't have the interior room they used to!" Laughed Cindy who was now eye to eye with Jimmy in the chair. Jimmy half-heartedly tried to worm free but Cindy was having none of it.

"I….uh….oh God!" gasped Jimmy trying to keep his composure.

"Oh….not even God can help you now Jimmy Neutron!" Smiled Cindy as she moved in to steal a kiss. The whole moment was interrupted by a knocking on the door and hearing Libby calling, "Cindy! Your Mom is looking for you! You need to go home now!" Libby opens up the door and sees, to her surprise, the very compromising position that Jimmy was in.

Cindy, visibly frustrated at the interruption, got up and started toward Libby. "We'll continue this conversation another time Jimmy!" she said with a wink.

Cindy walked past Libby, "You know, you could help me out next time!" said Cindy.

"Sorry! I didn't realize that your plan was to jump on Jimmy the first chance you got! Doesn't matter 'cause your mother wants you now!" Exclaimed Libby.

"Ok! Ok! So she wants me now! Geez, could she have waited another 20 seconds?" Said Cindy stomping off towards her house.

Libby looked in at the stunned and slightly embarrassed Jimmy still sitting in the chair he was pinned to just moments before. "You Ok?" Asked Libby with a smile.

"Um yeah! I just need a little time to recover." Explained Jimmy.

"Recover from what?" said Sheen who had just arrived catching the last bit of the conversation.

"Oh he was just accosted by a green eyed blond octopus! Come on Sheen, let's give him time to get his head together he'll certainly need it for the next encounter!" Declared Libby taking Sheen by the arm and leading him away.

……to be continued.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2.

Jimmy's head was still reeling from the events that transpired in the astro car shortly after landing. It was 8:00am the next morning and Jimmy decided to finish his toast and juice in the lab. He was trying to analyze what series of actions on his part could've triggered Cindy to romantic attack mode. That was the best way he could describe it, since she easily swooped in while he was preoccupied with falling backwards. And as he suspected, he was powerless to stop a very determined Cindy Vortex from ultimately getting her way. He had been "conveniently interrupted" on all past occasions when it came to the first real kiss with Cindy, but now with all her emotional barriers out of the way he wasn't likely to be so lucky in the future. The events on Mars left Jimmy in a bind, Cindy knew that he liked her now and there was no turning back. When reviewing Cindy's behavior towards him recently, she seemed genuinely nicer and eager to contribute to whatever project he was currently engaged in. Her hostility was only triggered by his lack of consideration and being a bit condescending as a whole. This was a pattern he could easily break. The events that lead to the Mars trip taught Jimmy to be more receptive to input from others. Truth be told, Carl and Sheen made good participants in his experiments but offered little in the way of real input. Cindy didn't always have the most valid conclusions, but at least she had put considerable thought into it and offered a fresh perspective. It seemed that Cindy only wanted to have her fair say and to be included in general. She had no intention to best Jimmy at his own game.

Then there was this whole matter of mutual attraction. Cindy apparently had other needs that she wanted Jimmy to fulfill. He was naturally conflicted about his feelings for Cindy and he had to get a hold of what was going on. His head would tell him, "Ack! Flirtatious behavior with girl…Bad! Bad! Abort!" but his heart was saying, "Wow! That's what I'm talking about baby!" Lately his first instinct was to listen to his heart when dealing with Cindy, but he wasn't exactly sure when this change occurred. Furthermore, he would need to figure out what kind of interaction girls craved if he were to associate with Cindy in the arena of genuine friendship. Cindy was slowly melting away their past hostilities and he had not been fully aware of the change until now.

Jimmy thrashed through spools of Internet info that seemed a set of random and illogical ramblings, but he was able to pick out some sense of where it was all going. The question at hand was, of course, "What do girls want from boys?" He was able to break it down into three basic "wants" and outlined them.

They want to feel attractive.

They want to feel special.

They want to feel appreciated and genuinely regarded.

Cindy's behavior seemed to fit this theorem quite well. The perfume, makeup, and outfit fell on to the first item in the list. Jimmy's confession that she's smart and distracting made her feel special, which immediately defused her hostility towards him. Finally her efforts in the Mars observation showed that she wants to contribute and be taken seriously. Meeting even one of these needs could turn Cindy into a soft demure kitten becoming much more receptive socially.

Jimmy would need to test his new theorem but before he could, he needed to bounce it off Carl and Sheen. Of course, this was a "blind leading the blind" scenario but Sheen had actually made progress with Libby in a round about kind of way by fulfilling at least one of the "wants." He would need to also hold his theorem up to Sheen's "How to Impress the Ladies" book to see how things added up. He wasted no time and got on the phone to Carl and Sheen.

Later that morning in Cindy's room Libby had just arrived and immediately gave Cindy an inquisitive look.

"What?" said Cindy looking back at Libby from her desk chair.

"What do you mean what? You gonna tell me you were just trying to assist Jimmy in a breathing exercise, or did you just want him to taste test your lip gloss?" Grinned Libby.

"Libby Folfax, I have now idea what you're talking about!" Laughed Cindy blushing slightly.

"Yeah right! Just tell me what he said to hit your game trigger?"

Cindy could see that Libby wasn't going to let her play dumb on this one. She sat back in her chair looking up at the ceiling with a pondering look on her face.

"Hmmm, it really wasn't what he said or didn't say….He was just being really funny, shy, and very cute. I just wanted to talk a little more about what was said on the Mars trip but…." Cindy paused blushing with a big smile on her face.

"But what?" Growled Libby.

"Just chalk it up to opportunity and that's all I'm gonna say." Grinned Cindy. "Do you think I scared him though?"

"Hmmm nah! But you did give him something to think about!" Laughed Libby. "So was this a one time opportunity, or should I expect this kind behavior from now on?"

"Oh heck yeah! If I can pry him away from Carl and Sheen long enough I'll heat things up again!"

"Keeping the pressure on huh?"

"Hey, I got the green light from Betty Quinlin herself! I stay out of her face; she leaves Jimmy alone. So I need to direct his attention to me and away from Quinlin."

Cindy grimaces a bit putting her hand up to her throat.

"What's wrong?" Asked Libby.

"Oh, I'm starting to get a soar throat, I must be getting a cold or something. Great! I'm finally getting positive feedback from Neutron, and then I start to get sick."

Cindy looked up at Libby, "Don't forget to take you zinc you don't want to get this!" She chimed.

"So what's the plan for the time being?" Asked Libby.

"Well, I definitely need to get a lot friendlier with the Jimmy cake, but I don't know how exactly to go about it." Cindy looked back at Libby who was at the brink of hysterics.

"Jimmy cake?" Libby burst into laughter.

"Ah-hem, any suggestions would be appreciated when you're done!" Said Cindy raising her voice to get over Libby's laughter.

"Ohh man! Maybe I can find out what he's working on from…. hold on…let me think...Sheen Muffin..Ha!" Libby continues now rolling on the floor with laughter.

"Come on this is important! I need to get him in a situation where he's relaxed and not threatened by anything." Pleaded Cindy.

"Oh, well girl that's an easy one!"

"How do you figure that?"

"Listen, Jimmy is a gadget minded, fix it, I have the solution kind of guy. All you have to do is approach him with some technical problem that you're trying to solve and you're automatically in his happy place."

"Hmmm, I think that could work and I have just the techno problem that would be intriguing for him."

"What did you have in mind?"

Cindy opened her side desk drawer and pulled out a folder that was labeled "Rocket Project."

"Remember the model rocket contest for the Buttercup Girl Science Merit Badge?" Cindy said with a slight eye roll.

"You're kidding right? You're still going to do that?" Frowned Libby.

"My mom wants me to.." Cindy makes quotes with her fingers, "Finish the program!"

"Oh you poor girl! So what's your thinking on this?"

"Well, they're having a special prize for the rocket that gains the highest altitude. I could have Jimmy help optimize my design for that purpose!"

"Hmmm, sounds like you're on the right track girl!"

"I get closer to Jimmy, I win the contest, earn the merit badge, and get my mom off my back! This works out on so many levels!"

"Brilliant!"

Cindy pauses and looks sheepishly at Libby.

"Do you think he'd really help me?" Cindy said causiously.

"Girl, has there ever been a time when Jimmy hasn't been willing to help anybody with anything? Believe it or not, he is actually a nice guy!" Exclaimed Libby. "Besides, you're definitely going to the source with this rocket stuff!"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean; this is a guy who straps rockets to his back for fun. If he had all the money in the world, he'd buy NASA. He even named his dog Goddard for Pete's sake!"

"Good point! Time to put operation 'Distract and Conquer' in action, but now I think I need a throat drop."

Cindy and Libby continued to discuss their plans.

To be continued…..


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3.

It was now early afternoon on Sunday, Sheen and Carl were now at Jimmy's lab. Sheen had brought the "How to Impress the Ladies" book for Jimmy to reference. Jimmy had divided his dry ink board into three sections each with one of the "girl wants" as the column headers. Carl and Sheen were sitting on the couch flipping through TV channels on Jimmy's lab cable feed all while consuming flurp and popcorn. Jimmy was standing in front of the board busily flipping through the various chapters in Sheen's book using post-it notes on key pages. After he'd find something of interest amongst the inane streams of text, he would immediately try to apply it to his three basic categories for "wooing" girls. Sheen and Carl couldn't help but notice Jimmy's frantic page flipping, reading, and eye rolling. Jimmy finally slammed the book shut, groaned, and stared up at the ceiling with a look of defeat and disbelief. After a few seconds of collecting his thoughts, he looked over to Sheen while holding up the book.

"Where did you get this from again?" Jimmy asked in confused amazement.

"I found it in an advertisement and ordered it." Explained Sheen.

"Ok wait a minute, what kind of picture book or deranged periodical paired you with an advertisement for this book?"

"Well I….uh…ur…" Sheen gave a sheepish grin, "An UltraLord comic book…"

It was all Jimmy could do to keep his eyes from rolling back into his skull.

"Sheen! Was it the least bit suspicious to you that this book was not in the 'Self Help' section of the book store?"

"Book store?"

Jimmy let out a huge sigh, "Never mind! Is it still possible to get that one eighth of your money back?"

"Nah too late for that. Besides, I need this book to help make Libby my girlfriend. I'm still working on Pet names though, wanna here?"

"NOOOO!" Jimmy and Carl yelled in unison.

"So what are you trying to figure out anyway Jimmy?" Carl asked still gurgling on flurp. "I mean we already know you like Cin.."

"CARL PLEASE!" Jimmy snapped cutting Carl off before he could finish.

"This is important!" Jimmy explained. "I need to figure out what went wrong, or should I say what went right, that caused Sheen and I to make progress in the arena of…..girls…"

"Ooooh!" Laughed Carl. "You had me worried, I thought we were suppose to be liking girls now…whew!"

"Well Carl, we're getting to that dark time in our lives. Hormones will kick in and we'll become a bunch of tongue dragging, mouth breathing, knuckle scrapping idiots over these feminine creatures." Jimmy lamented. "I can't say when this will happen; all that is certain is its inevitability! I'm simply trying to get us a leg up on the understanding of the female mind!"

"Ohh thanks! Then why do I feel strangely un-assured now?" Mumbled Carl.

"Don't worry Carl! All this will hopefully give us the confidence to communicate with girls in a normal and civil way!" Explained Jimmy. "I just need to test a few theories!"

"Well you can count me out!" Snapped Carl. "You're always using me for your experiments and they usually end badly for me."

"Carl, I just endeavor to see you use your body for something other than converting flurp to gas!"

"What do you mean? I DON'T HAVE A PROBLEM!…..Burrrrrrrrrp!….Ok…a little one."

"Hey Jimmy!" Shouted Sheen. "You computer console is beeping and flashing lights, what's going on?"

"That's the proximity alarm Sheen!" Explained Jimmy. "Someone's out in front of the clubhouse."

Jimmy hit a button on the console to bring up a camera view of his clubhouse entrance. To his surprise, it was Butch! Jimmy couldn't imagine why Butch would be seeking him out, but fortunately he had a host of defenses if the big guy was sore at him for some reason.

Jimmy click the intercom button, "What is it Butch?"

Butch looked up at the camera with a distressed look on his face, "Neutron, I really need your help with something!" Cried Butch.

"What's the problem?"

"It's kind of personal, I can't tell you over the intercom so can you let me in?"

"Do you think he's faking?" Asked Sheen.

"No, he seems really worried about something. You better go up and show him in while I'll hide my current experiment on the ink board. I don't want the big guy to get lodged in the ingress tube." Laughed Jimmy.

Jimmy flipped the ink board over effectively hiding his earlier scribble and revealed a clean new side to analyze Butch's problem. Sheen led Butch into the lab where Jimmy was waiting. Jimmy could see that Butch noticeably uncomfortable and visibly shaken about something.

"Butch what's going on?" Jimmy said now very concerned at Butch's apparent lack of confidence.

"I need your help with something very personal." Butch said sheepishly.

"Ok, how can I help?"

"I want to ask a girl to the dance…" Whispered Butch.

Jimmy quickly looked over at Carl still sitting on the couch, "What dance?" He said throwing his hands in the air.

"Oh, The End of the School Year Dance on Tuesday night." Carl replied.

"Where the heck have I been?" Ranted Jimmy.

"On Mars running from Cindy!" Laughed Sheen.

"Annnnnyway!" Continued Jimmy, "Butch, have a seat!"

Butch pulls up an available chair near Jimmy, who seated himself on the stool in front of the ink board.

"So how do you figure I can help?" Jimmy asked.

"Well, you're the genius. I figured you could come up with a plan to make it go smooth or something." Said Butch hopefully.

Jimmy placed his hand on his forehead and began to slowly shake his head in disbelief. He knew Butch needed help, but what plan could he come up with? He paused and looked up at Butch who was looking a bit discouraged.

"Butch." Said Jimmy, "I'll help you but there's something you need to understand."

"What's that?" Said Butch now looking more enthusiastic.

"I really have no idea what I'm doing." Jimmy explained. "We're dealing with a force here than apparently can strike down both bully and geek at anytime!"

Jimmy thought for a moment longer. "Wait a minute!" Jimmy jumped up and looked at Butch. "Is it possible that your berserk pituitary gland has advance you further along with this whole boy to man metamorphosis?"

"What?" Replied Butch slightly angered.

"Never mind!" Said Jimmy. "You will be the perfect test subject! You see, we've been discussing this whole girl/boy relationship thing before you arrived so we may have a plan already!"

"Great!" Said a very relieved Butch.

"So who's the girl?" Jimmy asked.

"Linda Merrihue…" Whispered Butch.

Linda was the dark haired and slightly pudgy girl that sat near Jimmy in the front of class. She was genuinely nice, but rather quiet so Jimmy didn't know her that well at all.

"Linda eh?"

Jimmy flipped the ink board back over revealing his earlier "Girl Wants" chart.

"So Butch!" Jimmy continued. "The first step in unlocking a girl's heart is to make her feel special somehow. What did you have in mind?"

"Well, I thought maybe I could read her some poetry or something." Said Butch who had virtually no idea how to go about it.

Jimmy paused in thought for a moment; then collected his words.

"Butch!" He stated. "That actually could be more embarrassing for her than you!"

"Then what should I do?"

"There is a way to unlock Linda's heart making her putty in your arms!" Jimmy started writing on the ink board. "The key is an Unexpected Gift, at an Unexpected Time!"

"No poetry then?"

"No! Must be Unexpected Gift, Unexpected Time!" Jimmy Explained. "What does Linda like, do you have any idea?"

"Unicorns…" Said Butch looking sheepish again.

"Dang! What is it with Unicorns, Fairies, and Rainbows?" Ranted Jimmy. "Never mind! The dance is Tuesday night so we need to work quickly! Everyone to the hovercar, we need to get us a Unicorn guys!"

…..Next, Jimmy the love doctor!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4.

Cindy and Libby were still finalizing the plan when they heard the all too familiar drone of the hovercar engine. Cindy stood up to peer out her window, which always had a good view of the everyday goings on of Neutron's shenanigans.

"So are the guys out for a Sunday afternoon Hovercar ride?" Cracked Libby who was still sitting on Cindy's bed.

"I think so." Said Cindy, "But I think something's definitely up."

"What makes you think that?"

"Well, they seem to be in a bit of a hurry.." Pondered Cindy, "and Butch is with them!"

"Butch?" Libby jumped down from the bed so she could have a look for herself.

"They're definitely up to something!" Agreed Libby. "Ok so about the plan, let's keep it simple. You get Jimmy to help with your rocket project and while he's engaged with critiquing your design, you spring the question on him."

"Sounds good, but we need to go to the mall." Cindy remembered that she still wanted to buy something special to wear to the dance, something Jimmy couldn't take his eyes away from!"

"Girl you know I don't need an excuse to go to the mall!" Exclaimed Libby, "Let's get out of here!"

"Right behind you!" Cindy grabbed a handful of the Vicks throat drops just in case. Her throat still seemed a bit scratchy, but it didn't feel that bad.

Meanwhile…..

Jimmy, Carl, Sheen, and Butch were racing to the mall to shop for Unicorns of all things. Jimmy couldn't understand what turn of events could have him willingly shopping for such an item, and with Butch of all people. All he could think about was to keep driving and things would make sense soon, he hoped!

"So Jimmy, where did you come up with the whole unexpected gift thing anyway?" Asked Carl from the backseat of the hovercar.

"Believe it or not, that tidbit of romantic advice came from my dad sometime ago." Explained Jimmy, "I don't know why I remember it now, but it seems to be a logical solution for some reason!"

"Do you think it will work?" Asked Butch sounding concerned again.

"I don't see how we could miss Butch, but we need to be subtle as well. We can't simply just plop the gift in her lap and expect her to swoon. We need a coordinated approach." Explained Jimmy applying his scientific thinking.

"Say Jimmy, Carl and I were thinking!" Said Sheen with a mischievous grin, "Since you're going to be hanging with girls you may need to get a real haircut!"

"Yeah!" Laughed Carl, "There were a couple of times that we were going to cut off your hair tower during one of our sleepovers!"

"What?" Shouted Jimmy.

"Come on Jimmy! Carl and I did shave our heads that one time!" Sheen said with a grin.

"Yeah! That was cool, next time we should paint our heads blue and dress up like aliens!" Laughed Carl.

"So what do you say Jimmy? Join the human race or go through life looking like a chocolate dipped soft serve cone?" Demanded Sheen.

"I can't believe I'm having this conversation!" Said Jimmy in disbelief, "Ok! Ok! You guys help me with Butch's problem and I'll get my hair cut…….normal."

"All right! When they cut the top off can I have it?" Asked Sheen, "I always wanted to make a paint brush out of it!"

"This conversation is now OVER!" Declared Jimmy as the group had now just arrived at the mall.

The guys hurried in to the nearest department store that was sure to sell the small Unicorn statuettes. They scrambled about trying not to look too obvious as to what they were looking for. Jimmy had Carl and Sheen posted as lookouts so that he and Butch could be warned if any familiar faces were about that could catch them in the process of Unicorn purchase. All seemed to be going well. The saleslady at the counter was very amused but helpful too. Butch was eyeing all the statuettes and seemed to decide on a nice small powder blue one in a prancing pose.

"What do you think of that one?" Asked Butch who was trying to make the time go by as fast as possible.

"Yeah, that's a nice one." Said Jimmy. "But what about that one?"

Jimmy pointed to a dazzling pearl white one with gold trim, which was obviously the most outstanding one there."

"I think this blue one will be fine though, don't you think?" Whispered Butch.

"Now Butch!" Explained Jimmy. "The blue one will generate a 'Sure Butch, I'll be happy to go to the Dance with you,' reaction where that one will get the 'Ohhhh Butch! I'd LOOOOOVE to go to the Dance with you, you rascal!' reaction."

Jimmy pretended to be Linda swooning at Butch. The saleslady thought the whole spectacle was quite hilarious and could barely hold back her laugh.

"But I don't have the scratch for that one!" Explained Butch.

"How much more do you need?" Asked Jimmy.

"About ten more dollars!"

"Ok here!" Jimmy pulled out his wallet and handed Butch a ten. "Don't worry, I know you're good for it! Ah-hem, he'll take that one!" Declared Jimmy pointing to the Pearl and Gold colored Unicorn.

"Oh, and can you gift wrap it with pink ribbons and stuff; you know, make it look all girly?" Inquired Jimmy.

"Sure thing!" Said the saleslady, "I'll be back in a little bit!"

"Man!" Groaned Butch, "I can't stop sweating, it's like I'm waiting to see the dentist or something."

"Don't worry Butch, it's almost over." Assured Jimmy who was signaling Sheen to make sure the coast was still clear. "We'll get a flurp after this!"

The saleslady came back with Butches purchase beautifully wrapped and, as Jimmy requested, looking very girly with pink and purple ribbons.

"Perfect!" Declared Jimmy. "Now do you have a rather unremarkable brown bag to stuff it in?"

"What for?" Asked Butch.

"Butch, you've just bought a porcelain Unicorn! You need to retain as least a shred of dignity wouldn't you agree?" Explained Jimmy.

"Yeah dude! Thanks!"

The saleslady pull out a plain brown bag another custom had left behind. "Will this do?" She asked.

"Perfect!" Replied Jimmy. "Ok Butch, let's get the heck out of here!"

Jimmy and Butch gathered up Sheen and Carl and headed out to the main part of the mall.

…..Next Unexpected encounter, Unexpected time!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5.

Jimmy, Carl, Sheen, and Butch had just exited the department store and were heading towards the food court for some needed refreshments. Butch clutched the brown paper bad tightly in his fist; no one would dare try to pry it away from his fingers without horrific repercussions. The whole gang seemed genuinely relieved having escaped with the newly purchased Unicorn without being seen. However, to their horror, they heard an all too familiar voice behind them.

"Well what do we have here?" Snapped Cindy who once again had that very same suspicious smile she wore on the trip home from Mars.

"Looks like Neutron and the mild bunch!" teased Libby.

The gang stopped cold in their tracks and slowly turned around. Cindy's eyes were fixed on Jimmy and she couldn't hide that fact that she was really happy to see him. Libby could see that the guys were up to something but Cindy clearly had other things on her mind.

"Guys, you gotta help me here." Whispered Butch to Jimmy, there was urgency in his tone.

"We're on it Butch." Jimmy whispered back, "Come on Sheen, we need to run interference.."

"Right behind you chief." Replied Sheen.

The two walk right up to Cindy and Libby who were slightly amused at the two attempting to be suave in their approach.

"Why Cindy, that's a lovely smelling perfume you're wearing." Chimed Jimmy, "What is it?"

"Uh thanks!" Replied Cindy looking a bit baffled, "It's…a….Vicks!"

Jimmy's expression went blank for a moment; then he turned to face Sheen who was trying to hold back his laughter.

"Man, I really suck at this!" Groaned Jimmy.

"You just need more practice!" Said Sheen.

"Alright! Enough with the pleasantries!" Barked Libby, "What are you guys up too?"

"Ahhh we're helping Butch pick out something……ur..nice….for….his…MOM! His mom!" Replied Jimmy trying to sound convincing.

"Yeah, his mom!" Said Sheen.

Libby looked at both of them with obvious suspicion. She wasn't buying a word they said. Cindy was, of course, no help to Libby's fact finding. Her eyes were still fixed on Jimmy the whole time.

"Out with it!" Libby was now up in Sheen's face determined to get an answer. "And don't think for a moment you can keep it from me, all I have to do is load you up with sugar and you'll sing like a canary mister!"

Sheen backed off knowing he had met his match with the threat of refined sugar.

"Hold on Libby!" Cindy said softy. She slowly walked up to Jimmy and grasped him tightly above his left elbow. She scooted closer locking arms with him and began to lead him away from the fray.

"Let these guys finish their little plan." Said Cindy. She looked up and gave Jimmy a big smile and a gentle wink.

"But first I want to have a few words with genius boy for a moment."

She kept her arm locked tight to his and led him away for a more private conversation.

"Soooo.." Whispered Cindy, "What should we talk about?"

Jimmy could now feel his heart pounding and his hands were getting sweaty. He could feel Cindy's soft whispers tickle his ear when she spoke. He could feel her warm gentle breath dance across his check with every word she muttered. And even though she smelled like Vicks, he could hardly keep his mind on what she was saying.

Cindy could see that she was making Jimmy nervous but that was no deterrent as she continued her assault on his senses. She explained her Buttercup girl rocket project and science merit badge all while occasionally flashing an amorous smile. At times she would even get her face within a couple of inches of his just so she could look into his eyes. She too was getting a little intoxicated with all the teasing and flirting. She wanted to get that kiss, but now was not the time. There were too many onlookers and she had to stick with the plan.

"So could you help me optimize my rocket design?" Cindy asked with a coy smile.

"Ahh…sure…I'd be happy too!" Jimmy said nervously.

"So when would be a good time?"

"How about you come by my lab tomorrow after school and show me what you got!" Jimmy paused for a moment in embarrassment. He certainly didn't mean the way that sounded.

"Uh…I mean…your rocket….show me your rocket design!" Said Jimmy trying to recover from his last blundered statement.

Cindy smiled and lifted one eyebrow. "Hmmm that's cutting it close but tomorrow after school it is." Smiled Cindy, "See you then!"

Cindy walked over to gather a very astonished Libby. The two then proceeded to walk away saying their goodbyes for now.

Jimmy had found a nearby bench to sit down. His head was still spinning from then encounter and realizing that he was now powerless around Cindy. He looked up at Carl, Sheen, and Butch who all wore taunting grins.

"Is it just me, or is it hot in here all of the sudden?" Jimmy asked trying to distract from what just happened.

"I think it was about 30 seconds ago!" Laughed Sheen.

"Ok enough! We need to get Butch back to the lab. There's still the matter of planning that needs to take place." Reminded Jimmy.

The gang decided to take no further risk and retreated back to Jimmy's lab.

Next….Linda gets a surprise, and it gets hot in the lab!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Author's note: For the sake of brevity I will skip the Butch and Linda sequence and proceed directly to Jimmy and Cindy in the lab. For purposes of clarity, Butch got his dance date with Linda and the gift was an incredible success. The whole event was great scientific info for Jimmy's analytical process in dealings with the opposite sex. One thing remains of course; Cindy seems to be pursuing Jimmy with relentless fervor. Something Jimmy had not calculated at all.

Also, my apologies for not updating in a while, I was on vacation for the past week.

Cindy felt a bit of what could be best described as a combination of excitement and anxiety while heading towards Jimmy's lab. She had gathered up all her rocket design materials and every bit of her will to make this important appointment. Her soar throat was starting to get worst and she was starting to feel genuinely sick with something, but she was not going to let it damping her enthusiasm. For now, she would hang tough so she could get her opportunity to ask a very unsuspecting Jimmy Neutron to the dance. She had gone over the details many times with Libby and she wasn't going to take no for an answer. Once she entered into the lab the plan would be set in motion, and Jimmy would have little option but to surrender to it.

She had arrived at the lab entrance and did a quick check to make sure all was in order. A bit of lip-gloss, a splash of perfume, all materials for her rocket were in hand. She knocked on the door and to her surprise; Jimmy had opened the door in person. This was strange since she was sort of half way expecting to be sucked down some kind of tube, or sprung into some other entry device. She couldn't help but smile at the site of Jimmy in his lab coat ready to solve all her problems with the rocket design.

"So, did you bring all your stuff?" Inquired Jimmy in a thoughtful manner.

"Sure did!" Replied Cindy trying to mask her enthusiasm a little bit.

"Well come on in!" Invited Jimmy moving his arm in a welcoming gesture.

"Thank You!"

Jimmy guided her down to the lab and pulled a chair for her next to his computer console. She sat down next to him never taking her eyes off him once. He logged in to his computer and brought up his Rocket simulation program and got it ready to input a new design. He turned to Cindy.

"Let me see what you have so far?" Asked Jimmy.

"Well it's only on paper, but I have all the dimensions clearly marked in red." Revealed Cindy.

"You Ok?" Asked Jimmy sounding a bit concerned. "You sound a little hoarse."

"Oh I just have a bit of a soar throat but I'll be fine!" Insisted Cindy.

"Would you like a pop cycle or something?"

"Yeah! That would be great if you have one!"

Jimmy signaled Goddard to go retrieve a pop cycle from the basement freezer. Soon Goddard brought over a Big Stick for Cindy. Jimmy started entering Cindy's rocket dimensions into the program and soon had her rocket design represented in 3-D graphics and ready to test in the simulator. He looked over the design with curious precision looking for possible improvements that could be done right away.

"Hmmm, this is an elegant design Cindy, I'm very impressed!" Remarked Jimmy still studying the model.

"Thank you!" Said Cindy joyfully. She was surprised, and delighted, to hear Jimmy actually compliment her efforts. Up until now she had struggled to even get her work noticed by Jimmy and even then, it was met with criticism and consternation. This was a nice change to see him actually embrace something she created.

"So what's the record for highest flight?" Inquired Jimmy still examining the model.

"1600ft." Replied Cindy.

"Hmmm, do you have access to the full 7 seconds of delay?"

"Yes as a matter of fact, why?"

"Your model only reaches 1400ft. even with 7 seconds of coasting time after max power." Explained Jimmy.

"So what can we do?" Asked Cindy.

"Well, the problem isn't that your rocket is not fast. In fact it's faster than most at max thrust." Jimmy continued. "The problem isn't solved by speed, but by reducing drag and total surface area."

Jimmy explained the problem in detail and recommended using a different design for the purpose of altitude. In all his explaining Cindy hardly heard a word. She was watching with joy at Jimmy embracing her problem with enthusiastic fervor. She couldn't help but think about how she felt about him and from what she could see Libby was right, she was now in his happy place.

Cindy had now finished her pop cycle as was waiting for the right moment to spring her question. By now Jimmy had completely changed her rocket design to achieve max altitude of over 1800ft. in the simulator. It was all she could do to keep herself from jumping in his lap again and getting that kiss, but she was really starting to feel a fever coming on now and it wasn't from her desire. She was really feeling sick.

Jimmy continued to explain the relationship of Center of Gravity and Center of Pressure and how it affects rocket stability. She could see that the new design had really taken shape with slick elliptical fins and vast reduction in total surface area. Jimmy continued in his technical daze.

"So can you help me build it?" Inquired Cindy now seeing an opportunity.

"Sure.." Replied Jimmy still entranced with the details.

"And will you take me to the dance tomorrow night?" Asked Cindy with a quick gasp.

"Yeah sure….Now we can move the fins…ah wait! Did you just ask me to take you to the dance?" Wondered Jimmy. Cindy nodded.

"..And did I just say yes?" Asked Jimmy confused at the events that just transpired.

"Yup!" Replied Cindy with a smile, "You've already agreed so you can't take it back now!"

"Sneaky!" Thought Jimmy.

"I do have some rules though!" Declared Cindy.

"Yes, and what are they?"

"First, you only dance with me so no frolics with other girls."

"Ok!"

"Second, you take me for a hover car ride and Candy Bar afterwards!"

"Sounds reasonable!"

"Third, and most important, NO Betty Quinlin!" Demanded Cindy.

Jimmy back up putting his hands in the air in a semi defensive fashion.

"I'm all yours!" Said Jimmy.

"Good answer!" Said Cindy. She could hardly contain her excitement as she gave Jimmy a hug and pressed her check against his. She turned and gave him a quick peck on the cheek before letting go. Jimmy was surprised, but also had a look of concern to him now as if he was really worried about something. Cindy look back at him confused.

"What's wrong?" Asked Cindy.

"Cindy you're burning up with fever, how long have you had that sore throat?" Inquired Jimmy looking even more concerned.

"Well, just a couple of days." Remarked Cindy, "It's really nothing though, I'll be alright!"

Jimmy grabbed the pop cycle stick from her hand and pulled a pen light from a drawer.

"Let's have a look!" Demanded Jimmy.

"Oh, want to play doctor already?" Joked Cindy.

"Come on, you may be really sick so open up and lets have a look."

Cindy opened her mouth and stuck her tongue out. Jimmy used the pop cycle stick to depress her tongue and using his penlight, had a good look down her throat.

"Holy cow!" Remarked Jimmy, "Your tonsils are practically the size of golf balls!"

"Oh great! Now what do I do?" Asked Cindy.

"We need to get you to a doctor now! You need antibiotics!"

"But what about the dance?" Asked Cindy sorrowfully.

"You're probably going to miss it I'm afraid!"

"Nooooo!" Pouted Cindy. She couldn't hide her disappointment.

"Come on." Directed Jimmy, "Let's get you home so your parents can take you to the hospital."

Cindy was genuinely disappointed but at the same time she felt delighted that someone, especially Jimmy, cared about her and felt actual concern for her well-being.

Jimmy walked Cindy back to her house and explained to her that she should limit her speech so as not to strain her vocal chords. Jimmy explained to Cindy's mother that she had tonsillitis and would need treatment right away.

"Cindy, how did you come across this?" Inquired Mrs. Vortex.

"Ah, I'm sure she doesn't know Mrs. Vortex, but she needs to go to the hospital." Explained Jimmy.

Mrs. Vortex grabbed her keys and directed Cindy towards the garage. She didn't seem all that sympathetic, which was a surprise to Jimmy. She seemed rather put out that she had to now take her daughter to the hospital. Jimmy gave an astonished look to Cindy as Mrs. Vortex mumbled to herself about the inconvenience. Cindy mouthed the words "Come with me please!" Jimmy recognizing her plight calmly asked.

"Mrs. Vortex, I'd be happy to come along and help out!"

"Thank you Jimmy, but I'll take care of Cindy from here. You can visit tomorrow if you'd like!"

Jimmy watched as Mrs. Vortex drove off with Cindy to the hospital. He hoped that she wouldn't need surgery, but her tonsils were at a stage where removal was a valid course of treatment.

Next! Jimmy makes a house call!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7.

Author's note: My apologies for not proofing my work more carefully last chapter. I was writing it with a bit too much haste and made some errors. I will be more vigilant not to make the same errors in the future. In any case, this is the last chapter of this story but I will continue with other stories in the future.

So on to Jimmy's house call…

It was the next day, school had ended, and all the students were getting ready for the dance in one way or another. All the students except for Jimmy of course, he spent the afternoon getting his hair cut and gathering items for a very special visit. Cindy got home late last night from the hospital and had probably spent most of the day sleeping off the whole ordeal. He was sure that she was now awake but unable to talk, call, or even go outside to see her friends. There was no avoiding the fact that Cindy was going to miss out on the dance, but Jimmy had not planned to go without her. In fact, he had pretty much set out to make sure that Cindy would be properly entertained any way he could, sick or not.

Carl, Sheen, and Libby arrived to find Jimmy on his front porch stuffing various candies and chocolate treats in the inner pockets of his lab coat. Libby could easily see that Jimmy had taken particular care to get Cindy's favorites, at least the ones he knew of. Libby could also see that Cindy would indeed like Jimmy's new look. The lady at the haircut store actually did a nice job with Jimmy's hair. She had left the front layers just a little long and had parted them to one side. He defiantly had a more natural look with his bangs coming down near his eyes. It actually made his head look smaller and his blue eyes brighter and more alive. Libby couldn't help but think for a moment that Jimmy really was pretty cute for being a science geek. She could only imagine Cindy's reaction since she could hardly take her eyes off him before. It was pretty obvious that Jimmy had no intention to attend the dance, but was preparing to visit his infirmed dance date who was basically housebound for the next couple of days.

"You don't look like you're getting ready for the dance!" Remarked Libby with a smile. "Looks like you've made other plans!"

Jimmy looked up from his candy stuffing and gave Libby a smirk. He knew that Libby had the inside scoop on Cindy's rather aggressive courtship as of late, but he also knew that she wouldn't spill any info either. Carl and Sheen, though listening at first, were quickly distracted with yet another Llama and Ultra Lord discussion.

"I thought I would bring a little cheering up to someone who could really use it!" Said Jimmy turning back to his work.

"Ahhhh, that's so sweet!" Chimed Libby.

Jimmy paused for a moment, then looked back to Libby with an expression of genuine empathy for Cindy's situation.

"Well she can't go outside and if she can talk at all, it's probably barely above a whisper.." Pondered Jimmy. "Also, her mother doesn't really strike me as being an angle of mercy. I figured she could use some cheering up from a friend."

Libby sighed and wore a slight grin on her face. She looked at Jimmy while slowly shaking her head.

"I just hope you're ready!" Smiled Libby.

"Ready for what?" Wondered Jimmy.

"Let's just say that you'll probably get more than you bargained for!"

"Uh, what do you mean?"

"Well, let me put it this way. Of all the people she'd want to have visit her at this time, you're probably number one on her list Jimmy Neutron!"

Libby turned to Carl and Sheen who were still engaged in some meaningless argument about Ultra Lord.

"Come on guys!" Called Libby. "Lets get ready for the dance! Oh, and have fun Jimmy!"

Libby gave him a coy smile, then turned back to Sheen determined to get him cleaned up for the evening's event.

Jimmy watched as they walked off to their houses. He still needed a few items for his visit, but that would have to wait until after dinner. He could hear his mom called him to the table.

After dinner Jimmy went to gather the remaining things for his visit. He needed to get the CD he burned with the Rocket Simulation software and Cindy's current rocket design. He had also stopped by the Candy Bar earlier and got two scoops in a cup of Pecan Ripple that he temporarily kept in the freezer. He gathered all the remaining items, slipped on the candy packed lab coat, and headed across the street to Cindy's house. He could see Cindy looking out her bedroom window. Jimmy gave her a wave as he got closer to her front door. Cindy's eyes got wider and a smile opened up on her face. She could hardly hide the joy she felt seeing Jimmy coming over for a visit and she quickly rushed back to her bed to wait for him.

Soon Jimmy was at Cindy's front door. He rang the doorbell and could soon hear someone coming in between Humphrey's frantic barking. The door opened to reveal a half surprised Mrs. Vortex who seemed strangely relieved that it was Jimmy.

"Helloooo Jimmy." Greeted Mrs. Vortex. She was polite, but didn't smile. Of course, in all his encounters Jimmy could never really remember Mrs. Vortex having anything beyond a smirk on her face.

"Hello Mrs. Vortex!" Said Jimmy cheerfully. "I'm just here to visit with Cindy for a little bit and see how she's doing!"

"Yesss, she was hoping you would come by." Said Mrs. Vortex in her usual slightly snooty tone. "Go ahead upstairs, she's awake now and feeling better already."

"Thanks!"

"Ohh and keep the bedroom door open, that's a house rule!"

"No problem Mrs. Vortex!" Assured Jimmy knowing full well what that kind of house rule really meant. Not that it mattered as this was intended to be just a normal friendly visit and that's all.

Jimmy made his way up to Cindy's room and could see that the door was already blocked open. It was as if she was expecting him, and knew what rules were applied. Jimmy got to the doorway and saw Cindy in her pajamas painting her toenails on her bed. Her room was defiantly very girly with pink curtains, stuffed animals, and lots of lacy trimmed decorations. Strangely her pajamas were just a simple off-white color with a long sleeve button down top and matching long pants and looked more like her Karate outfit.

Cindy's eyes widened with surprise when she saw Jimmy up close. She quickly took a small ink board and a black marker and started to write something.

"I like your hair!" It read.

"Oh thanks!" Said Jimmy reaching up to feel his hair. "It was part of a deal I made with Sheen and Carl!"

Cindy used a rag to erase the previous words then scribbled again on her board, "Deal?"

"Yeah, I get a real hair cut and they wouldn't shave my head or something possibly more embarrassing."

Cindy smiled, gave him a wink, and wrote again, "I like it!"

"Thanks!"

Jimmy paused for a moment then look back at the smiling Cindy. He started blushing slightly. He had hoped that Cindy would like the new look, but he was still a little bit shy about it.

"Soooo!" Jimmy started to ask cautiously, "Did they pluck 'em, your tonsils that is?"

Cindy nodded in a 'yes' fashion. She looked him over some more then scribbled again on her ink board, "Lab Coat?"

"Oh yeah!" Replied Jimmy. "If Cindy Vortex can't go to the party, then the party will come to Cindy Vortex!" He opened his lab coat to reveal the various treats he had hidden away for her.

"As you can see." Continued Jimmy, "I am loaded with contraband!"

Cindy smiled and wanted to laugh, but couldn't due to her surgery. Jimmy pulled out a CD from one of his pockets.

"This is my rocket simulation software along with your updated rocket design file." Said Jimmy. "You can load it on your computer and make all the changes you want. Also!"

Jimmy seemed more enthusiastic now. He quickly shuffled over to place the CD on her computer desk and scrambled back to the foot of her bed.

"I brought just the thing for a recent tonsillectomy and basic sore throat!" Jimmy reached into another pocket and pulled out the sealed cup of Pecan Ripple ice cream he had stopped to get earlier at the Candy Bar. He also came prepared with a plastic spoon and napkin.

Cindy's eyes widened with excitement. Ice cream really did sound good at the moment and was eager to get a taste. She also wanted to get some genuine pampering from Jimmy and she had a perfect opportunity to get just that. When Jimmy walked up to her bedside to hand her the cup and spoon, Cindy simply just opened her mouth. Jimmy backed the cup away a bit and gave her a curious look. He attempted again to hand the cup over, and again Cindy simply just opened her mouth making her desire obvious. Jimmy pursed his lips and gave Cindy a curious glare.

"You want me to spoon feed this to you?" Asked Jimmy in a cautious fashion.

Cindy smiled and leaned back on her pillow. She placed the back of her hand up on her forehead and pretended to be too sick and weak to lift the spoon, all the while trying hard not to laugh or smile too much.

Jimmy rolled his eyes and shook his head and sat on the side of the bed near Cindy. He couldn't believe what he was about to do, but he was here for Cindy's benefit after all. He just hoped that something like this wouldn't get loose in the gossip circuit at school. He popped the lid and scooped up a generous lump of Pecan Ripple on the spoon and held it up for Cindy to gobble up. The whole time Cindy wore a big grin and gazed at Jimmy longingly. Jimmy could see that there was a spark behind her big green eyes, the same spark she had in the Astro Car after the Mars trip. He repeatedly gave her spoonfuls of ice cream giving her plenty of time to get the current one past her still tender throat. Jimmy paused for a moment noticing the prescription drug bottles on Cindy's nightstand. He could see that one was Ampacillin, which was an antibiotic. He expected that she would get something along those lines. He could also see what was in the other bottle; it read "Acetaminophen w/codeine."

"Wow!" Blurted Jimmy. "You have legal access to narcotics, you would've been the life of the party! You know you can get this stuff over the counter in Canada?"

Jimmy picked up the bottle to have a closer look.

"Tylenol with Codeine baby! Let the good times roll!" Laughed Jimmy. He looked back at Cindy who had scratched another request on her ink board that read, "Back to the Ice Cream!"

Jimmy rolled his eyes again, put the bottle back and returned to his spoon-feeding. Cindy couldn't help but think that this was better than any party or dance. She actually thought it would be nice to get sick more often, especially if Jimmy was going to visit.

Soon the ice cream was all gone and Jimmy emptied his pockets containing all the various candy. Cindy promptly stashed it all under her bed sheets so her mom would find any when she came to check on her. Jimmy retrieved her desk chair and placed it where he could sit a Cindy's bedside. Jimmy sat down and looked up to see Cindy looked at him and wearing a big grin. She squeaked out another message on the ink board that read, "I REALLY like you hair!"

"Oh, Thanks!" Jimmy said shyly. He looked at her with more concerned, "So how are you feeling?"

Cindy smiled and looked down and wrote on her ink board, "Headache!" It read.

Jimmy smiled and grabbed her Tylenol w/codeine bottle, "Well, have you hooked yourself up with a blast?" Joked Jimmy shaking the bottle like a rattle.

Cindy tried not to laugh since it was still painful to do so. She wrote another message on her board, "Knocks me out!"

Jimmy put the bottle back on her nightstand. He gave her a slight grin and then looked down at her feet, which had just received a fresh coat of toenail polish.

"Hmmm, have you heard of Reflexology?" Inquired Jimmy scooting his chair back a bit to where Cindy's feet were. Cindy shook her head no.

"Physical therapist use it at times to help patients with chronic pain." Explained Jimmy. "You see, areas on the bottom of the feet correspond with parts of your body. The head and brain are here along the tips of your toes!"

Cindy quickly put two and two together and was eager for Jimmy to give Reflexology a try, but she didn't want to see too eager so she maintained a curious look.

Jimmy continued, "You see if I apply gentle pressure on the areas that correspond to your head, it can bring some relief."

Cindy wrote again on her board, "Try it on me?" It read this time and Jimmy could see her smiling behind the board.

Jimmy looked at the blocked open door and couldn't help but think that something like this wouldn't look good if a wandering Mrs. Vortex were to check on them.

"What if your mom comes up?" Wondered Jimmy.

Cindy again scratched a response on her ink board reading, "Red Wine + TVO, couch potato!"

Jimmy pursed his lips again thinking for a moment, then looked at Cindy who was smiling and batting her eyes at him.

"Ok, but I'll have to touch your feet so no karate kicks Ok!" Cautioned Jimmy who really didn't want to get a face full of freshly painted toenails. "This is an experiment of course, I don't even know if it will help."

Cindy gave him the Ok sign with her hand ensuring Jimmy that no karate kicks would result. She laid back on her pillow as Jimmy began to apply gentle pressure on her big toes. It was strange at first, but after a little while it felt really good to her. She didn't know if it was actually helping her headache but at this point, she didn't really care. After about ten minutes of Jimmy's Reflexology experiment he stopped.

"How do you feel now? Is it working?" Jimmy eagerly inquired.

Cindy sat up wearing a noticeable grin. She opened the drawer on her nightstand and pulled out a tube of lotion tossing it towards Jimmy. Jimmy looked confused but he could hear that familiar black marker squeaking on her board again.

"Foot rub?" It read this time. Cindy again was smiling and batting her eyes at him.

"WWWWHAT?" Said a surprised Jimmy. "I don't even rub my own feet let alone girl feet."

Jimmy could see Cindy mouth the word "PPPPLEASE!" while continuing the smiling and eye batting. She wrote again on her board. "Would make me feel SOOOO much better!"

Jimmy slightly squinted his eyes at her, then gently blew aside some of the soft strands of his hair that began to fall around his eyes. He grabbed the tube of lotion and held it up for her to see.

"Ok! I'll do it, but this doesn't leave this room…EVER!" Instructed Jimmy.

Cindy nodded and gave a 'cross my heart' motion with her hand.

Jimmy squeezed out some lotion into his hands and began rubbing Cindy's feet. Cindy lay back on her pillow again. To her this was better than any dance or movie date Jimmy could take her on. Jimmy continued to talk to her during the foot rub, telling her about how they got Butch to woo Linda, and what they were really getting at the mall. Cindy didn't seem to care much about all that, she couldn't think of anything else other than how good the foot rub felt. The fact that Jimmy was doing the rubbing made all that more gratifying. No so much that she played the sick card to get him to do it. It was the feeling that all of Jimmy's attention was focused on her, and that was the best feeling of all.

After some time went by Mrs. Vortex hollered up the stairs, "Visiting time is about over you two!"

Jimmy looked over at Cindy who sat back up on the bed. "Well, I guess that's my cue to leave." He said.

A cloud of sadness came over Cindy's face. Jimmy's visit was definitely the highlight of the day and she was sad that it was over already.

Jimmy gathered himself up and returned the chair to Cindy's computer desk. "You should take your medication and get some rest I suppose."

Cindy mouthed the words, "Thank you!"

Jimmy walked over and sat on the mattress by her to give her a hug. Cindy jumped at the opportunity and planted a gentle kiss on Jimmy's lips. Dazed at the last event, Jimmy got up and straightened himself up trying to keep his composure.

Cindy wrote on her board again, "Visit tomorrow?" It read.

"Sure!" Said Jimmy, "Would you like more ice cream?"

Cindy just smiled and gave him a wink. She wrote one last message on her board to him that read, "Good Night Jimmy!"

"Good Night Cindy!"

The End!


End file.
